Promise
by shizuka clytaemnestra
Summary: "I want the three of us play together, dearly, as a family, forever." At last, he fulfilled his promise. But he stated, "I don't deserve the congratulation utterance."


Midorima Shintarou doesn't even know, why he ended up here. Inside a black SUV styled car, sitting at the passenger's upholstery. Next to him, at the driver seat, there's a fresh graduated high school student, his dark-grey shirt and grey blazer wrapped his not-so-muscular body. Driving through Tokyo's metropolitan traffic with the constant speed of his Mitsubishi Lancer, although he's still eighteen, two years earlier for driving license legalization.

Midorima doesn't even have opportunity to change his Shuutoku's black gakuran into his casual apparel, Polo shirt and jeans.

A bucket of flowers, contained of Lily, the pure white stargazer one, being held, sometimes he put it on his lap, until the driver acknowledge what he was doing and dictate him to hold it again.

Many construction and building were passed. Midorima couldn't count numerously, how many of them, he was too busy, struggling with those Lily flowers, making sure of its briskness. Midorima doesn't have a deep cognition about flowers and stuffs (although he's good at biology, his interest in botanical part of this subject was not as enthusiastic as human body related matters), he doesn't know, if the un-natural air from air-conditioner will give a bad impacts, literally, withered the flower, or not.

While struggling with it, his brain suddenly playback, redo the sequences of life event which happened today―at least, two hours ago.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Promise**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **AU!AkaMido ; Graduation time setting (after extra game).**_

 _ **I don't gain any commercial profit from this fanfiction.**_

 _ **Bad-grammar (sorry); For Alitheia, happy (belated one week) birthday ma bae /love emoticon insert/**_

 _ **.**_

"Congratulations on your graduation, Midorima."

He startled to hear that voice. Low and deep, but have its unique high pinch. He turned his back, and faced Akashi Seijuurou who was standing behind him.

"Congratulations for you too Akashi, what are you doing here?"

Akashi chuckled. No one expect Midorima ever heard this cute chuckle of Akashi Seijuurou. Class 3-3's classroom have been empty since fifteen minutes ago, left Midorima behind all alone―and now with the unexpected guest from Kyoto.

"To have a rendezvous reunion with you, I guess?"

He rolled his eyes, as if he's not amused, but Midorima's lips was curving, a little. He knows, Akashi is bad at joking, but now, his ex-captain still trying to make silly joke although it won't suit his serious and assertive image.

"Oh, I feel honored, but it's not really necessary, because both of us will meet again in Tokyo University, right? Or, are you still trying to make joke to unfreeze situation, _nanodayo_?"

Akashi stared at him as if he was analyzing, who is this person (Midorima never babble stuffs this much, something must be wrong)

"I-It's not like I remember your blind spot of humor! It's just―I found it not funny at all. Can't laugh upon it, _nanodayo_." Flustered in red, Midorima put up his glasses with his usual gesture.

Oh, he's shy.

Midorima cleared his throat, "Anyway, seriously, what kind of urgent necessity that make you showed up here, in Shuutoku after a long trip from Kyoto? I though you're too tired and feel like going home to take a rest? After all, it has been three years you were away from home."

Finally, after Akashi spent his precious three minutes to watch Midorima put up his un-saggy galsses, the green haired boy spoke.

Deep inside, Akashi was a bit surprised. His former teammate, analyze his life pretty―much? Although he was a little bit exaggerating about the 'away from home' stuff. It's only been―Akashi doesn't know, one year? half year? Well, he was at Tokyo when he and the other Generation of Miracles, plus Kagami and Kuroko faced Nash and his American team in his second year of high school.

And yes, Akashi doesn't want to admit it, but he do miss his _home_ ―or should we say, his personal apartment in Tokyo (because Akashi was born and raised in Kyoto), his _home_ for the next four years—a little bit. Please notice that 'a little bit', only a few percent from total one hundred percent.

But, despite his _home_ , he also misses her.

Ah, this issue made him realized, he hasn't told Midorima his true intention of coming ―disregarding his tired body―but he curtained that Midorima can see it clearly. Implicitly, his green-haired ex-vice captain delivered his concerns through that question earlier.

 _Tsundere_ , Midorima never express his concerns abruptly like his Hawk Eye teammate―if Akashi not mistaken, it was Takao Kazunari.

Akashi's put his gaze onto Midorima's greenish eyes.

Contemplating his former friend with his incisive gaze, his lips started to mouth a phase that successfully made Midorima surprised―again.

"Midorima, I want you to accompany me, now, this evening."

Huh?

Pair of green eyes widen.

"Pardon me?"

"Told you, I want you, to accompany me. I have a very important meeting this evening."

Ah, this is again.

"It's a rendezvous Akashi, a meeting between two people from different sides, why should I come?"

"Just go with me. I need someone who knows me pretty well."

"Why should I? And where will we be going?" He glanced with his investigating gaze.

Mischievous smile.

"Wherever we will be, it's not important. Our top priority for now is, are you going to accompany me or not?"

Dictating as usual. But please, do not mention if Midorima was the one and only Generation of Miracles who were able to understand Akashi pretty much if he doesn't give Akashi argument, instead of approval statement every time they talked―including now.

"I won't go until I know what kind of topographic place we will be heading to, every detail is very important for me thou," said Midorima again. Now Akashi looked at him with a mix of unpleasant and odd expression.

"Are you trying to say that I'm kidnapping you by this?" mumbled Akashi with his usual tone.

Either Akashi realized or not, his last phrase successfully stab Midorima's heart, as if Akashi knows pretty well what he's thinking right now.

"N-No, it's not! I'm not that―imaginative, okay? Besides, never, ever, once, I imagining an 'Akashi' kidnapped me, and in a few days―or directly asked my family to give compensation in order bring me back home. No."

"Besides, if there was someone who would kidnap me, I certainly sure that I can beat them before they take me away, and carry me like a bag of trash," he said again.

The green haired boy tried to evaporate this uncomfortable situation he'd cause before (literally it's not his action thou―but he felt like he did participate on it, thanks to his undelivered though which had predicted involuntarily by Akashi).

But what his intention reality after he babbled those words, was different.

Not as expected.

Ruby eyes suddenly drop its determination off. As if implicitly showing a deep sorrowfulness and of course, as his friend―oh maybe, we can call it _'Akashi Expert'_ , Midorima realized it immediately.

Nah, he started to feel uncomfortable again. He bit his lower lips, but Akashi didn't notice it because the dazzling sunlight came across the window. Thanks to it, Akashi's eyes were dazzled. He didn't see Midorima's confused expression.

Midorima rarely show his emotion up, but, he doesn't even know why, when stuffs consisted Akashi Seijuurou came, his emotion just―were about to explode.

He hates seeing the fragile Akashi.

He hates seeing the other side of Akashi―the dark Akashi.

He hates seeing about how Akashi persistently maintaining his pride through his firm mask―it's just a mask.

In the other side,

Akashi didn't want to show it, but unconsciously, he did show it to Midorima―for several times, if you also count their Teiko moments, and this one, as an addition.

He hates the implicit pathetic gaze that was given by Midorima every time they met.

He hates, remembering about how his gap between himself and Midorima become bigger―wider, when the other Akashi shed his true personality. Bokushi shed Oreshi.

And he hates, about how Midorima can clearly, visibly see the fragile side of him.

Akashi hates it.

Ah and now―that stare, those beautiful green eyes again.

Three years of high school―three years of separation, he never even once, forgot those beautiful eyes and the long lashes. Akashi opined, Midorima's glasses sometimes conceal the pure beauty of his iris.

Ruby and emerald.

Akashi suddenly realized, he was being observed by his ex-acquaintances. He cleared his throat, and he stared back at Midorima's face, which was backlighting the dazzling evening sunlight.

"A few minutes ago, you such a talkative one." Akashi grumbled, trying to divert Midorima's attention aside, from his gloomy face earlier. "Are you going to stare at me this whole evening, or afford me the yes or no answer?"

 _'He started to impersonate Kuroko whenever he used that tone. Of course, without the stoic face.'_

That was the first thing came across Midorima's mind when his eyes coordinates perfectly through it nerves to his midbrain.

"Midorima."

"Yes."

Brief answer. Akashi got pissed.

"If you keep your mute mode, I'll consider it as a yes." with his usual dictating tone, he approached Midorima. The approached one let a single sigh escape, while he put his glasses back to its position.

"Although you've gained your genuine personality, you were still as dictating as ever, huh?"

Smile. "Hetero chrome, or red ruby, I'm Akashi Seijuurou. The one who asked you to join him earlier was Akashi Seijuurou, not the ruby one, nor even the hetero chrome one."

Windows were glimmering in sunlight, Midorima grabbed his bag and started to leave his class―his ex-class, because he had graduated.

"Tortuous as ever. Now I believe you as Akashi Seijuurou."

"Whatever."

Without no one knowing, Midorima let a single smile escaped from his lips.

-x-

"So―tell me, Akashi."

"What is it?"

Without leaving his gaze through Tokyo's hectic traffic, Akashi answered Midorima's unfinished question. He was busy being behind the wheel.

"Why on earth―after you have a very hectic day of graduation―you insist to drive yourself?" asked Midorima with a very unpleasant expression on his face.

"Apparently, I'm not?"

Half questioning and answering.

"Then explain to me clearly, about your solo sudden pop-out in Shuutoku earlier with this car, _nanodayo_."  
Still with his insisting question, Midorima's gaze totally focused on Akashi.

"Well, when those annoying graduation sequences finished, I went here, driven by my dad's personal driver. I did get _home_ at first, but I had no time to change apparel, I need to go to florist and pick you up at Shuutoku. And the rest, you already know. You'd participate in it."

Yeah, right, "Pick you up at Shuutoku."

As if Midorima asked Akashi to pick him up at the first place.

Florist, flower―Ah yes, the one on his lap.

"Hey, don't put the flowers on your lap. Lilies are fragile."

Again. Midorima did count―this one is the fourth monitory from Akashi, about the flower, again.

"What are you going to do? Seriously, Akashi, going to confess a girl, _nanodayo_? It-It's not like I concerned about your lovey-dovey life!" he grumbled, grabbing the bucket before Akashi mumbled about how undisciplined he is.

"No. I'm not into that kind of action, anyway."

"Then what? Ah, you haven't responded about the driver utilization stuffs earlier. If you just having a business in the florist and―ahem, kidnap me, your driver can do the mobilization work.

"Hm, because i want to enjoy the trip with you, only the two of us. Is that enough as an excuse?"

"Addition Akashi, if you let you driver do the driving today, you may deal with these lilies by yourself and not disturbing me by your own super strict-govern about it, _nanodayo_."

Akashi rolled his eyes, "You such a grumpy, Midorima. Three years apart has successfully transform you huh? Being so grumpy about the govern―commanding stuffs, as if you had no commander in your high school life."

"I never have a commander these eighteen years of living, Akashi.

"Ah, really? What about me? That's rude, burying the memories of captain and vice-captain of Teikou basketball club," he responded with unpleasant and annoyed face (although he just wanted to mock Midorima by his sarcastic tone and this expression).

"T-that's not what i meant Akashi!"

He answered with a sudden-panic high pinch tone. Let's assume that he wants to dodge an awkward and uncomfortable situation between him and Akashi at the rest of this trip.

"Then what is it?" A smirk bloomed in his face. Akashi looked at Midorima with a playful expression. He seems enjoying it.

 _'No one except you― Wait what am I thinking?!'_

His face redden.

"It-it's nothing!"

"You don't authorize that Miyaji guy as your ex captain?" Now his face covered with perplexity.

A single sigh escaped. "I authorized him, but he's no longer my captain. He was graduated a year ago and now struggling with his own college business."

Akashi's tip lips was curving.

Midorima was still trying to refrain from Akashi's question earlier in his own way.

 _Tsundere_ , he always has his own way to be concerned about somebody implicitly.

"Even thou I brought my driver with me, nevertheless, you're the one who will convey the flowers anyway." A new conversation was opened by Akashi.

"Huh, why?"

He shrugged. "Because that was my promise?"

"To whom?"

"Someone special."

Bitter smile slightly crossed Akashi's face, successfully made Midorima shut his mouth, refraining himself from replying those ambiguous answer. Pretending not to see something strange although he was inquiring it in his thought.

 _'Don't tell me he's going to...'_

"Do you have something in mind, Midorima?" Asked Akashi.

"Nothing―"

"You don't want to ask, who's that someone special?"

Midorima didn't answer briefly, like he used to a few minutes ago. He stay quiet for a few second, until Akashi loosen his sigh and move his lips vaguely, forming a very beautiful melody―and sentences― for Midorima Shintarou.

"You're... The best person I've ever known since junior high school. I think you already have something, and someone, in your mind."

Fasten his grip in silent, Midorima replied, "I won't say a word about it."

"Thank you."

Ya, he won't say a word about it, because he knew, Akashi Seijuurou was tightening his fingers grasp at the wheel, trying to strengthen himself.

' _Akashi―'_

-x-

"Nah, we're here."

Akashi parked his car. Midorima blinked at once, didn't realize thirty minutes had passed since their last conversation (about who is Akashi's important _someone_ ).

"Come on, Midorima."

Because he was still in his dreamland (okay, Midorima wasn't sleeping, but he was drowned into his deep though about Akashi), accidentally, he let Akashi opened the door, grabbed his hand and pull him to disenchant Midorima back.

"Hey, lease my hand, Akashi," said Midorima, shaking his hand.

"You were having your daydream earlier, that's why I intertwined our fingers together, in case you'll lose your way because of your daydream," he replied with a playful tone, seems enjoying the situation right now.

"No, thanks. I'm wide awake now, please let me held these Lilies with care and love, you don't want to waste your energy to lecture me again, right?" said Midorima again, copying Akashi's usual sarcastic tone and a rare scenery of his redden face (perhaps because of the intertwined fingers scenario) is a new entertainment for Akashi. (after the day end, he needs to pray to Shinto's Godness because of the evening glimmering sunlight accidentally camouflage Midorima's redden face, so Akashi was the only one who acknowledged it.)

"Wasn't that you, the one who doesn't want his ears burned because of my command and lecture?"

"Whatever, _nanodayo_."

Akashi seems enjoying those moments when we finally conducted a successful mocking of Midorima (look at his face, flustered in red meanwhile Akashi was biting his lips, resisting a laugh which about to burst just now.)

The two of them continued their walking, side by side at the park. Some children, toddler who played with their parents and friends in the park was screaming in joy, their happiness are floating in the air, consciously made Midorima smile a little bit, his mind flew and having a picture of his little sister at home.

Akashi placed his gaze to the guy next to him. Seeing Midorima's smile made his heart feel comfortable (but he won't confess it bluntly, no, he's not a _tsundere_ ).

He intertwined their fingers again, but now not because Midorima was daydreaming again. A little startled response came from Midorima, he felt it, those fingers were denying his when he intentionally hold them without any commemoration (is that even important?) first, but he hopes that Midorima won't blame him for holding his hands tightly, because his heart was aching to see those mother-toddler-scenery earlier.  
He does miss her a lot.

-x-

They arrived at a hill. Midorima just realized, how far they have travelled today. At the west of Tokyo metropolitan city, there was a park, and near the park, there was a hill, a small hill where usually families from all layers of society held a happy picnic in spring and saw sakura petals blooming, astonishing people with their beauty.

But Akashi kept going, he told Midorima, their destination is a bit far from the usual park at the hill.  
Day almost reached its end, sun had finished its journey in Japan's sky, and now the stars were there, fulfilling their job to irradiate the evening (almost night) sky.

It's a quarter past seven in the evening, finally they reached their destination.

The peak of the hill. There is a grave stone which having a name carved on it. Some bucket of flowers were there, adorned the grave and the incense stick fragrance has reached Midorima's nose.

The smoke were soaring, so he assumed, earlier, someone was there.

"Held the lilies justttt for a few more minutes, okay?"

Akashi left him, he walked towards the grave stone and do some action to clean and beautify the grave. He puts those buckets into an artistic design, wipe the dust that produced by the incense sticks, and now he had his gaze back at Midorima. Smiling, and approached him to take the lilies back to his possession and lead him the way.

He bend his knees, and put the flowers, let them blend with the others, enhances grave once again.

Now, he clasped his hand and pray. His eyes were closed, and his lips carve a smile. Midorima stared at him intensively, and no doubt, he found that Akashi's lashes is quite long. Such a beauty.

The lashes were moving in dim, he opened his eyes again, and placed his gaze towards Midorima once again.

"Hello, Mom."

He started it. Midorima looked at him, as if his gaze were locked and it can't be set free from Akashi Seijuurou's face.

"Remember the promise I made, a few years ago? When you asked me, when I was little, about who is my dearest friend and why I never talked about it to you?"

He's listening. Akashi kept talking.

"At first, I don't know, how it feels to have a dear friend. I assumed, I don't need friends, as long I can make Dad proud and as long I had you by my side. But, when He took you from my side, I did realize about how I need external support because Dad always push me to study, being number one in every sectors, as if he doesn't want me drown into a deep sadness after I lost you."

He chuckled, his voice was shaking.

"It happened when I was in my fifth year of elementary school. The last two years of it were faint. Then, I enrolled to Teikou Middle School. This is where, I met him."

A gap. He inhaled a long sigh.

"We met, as the new members of basketball club. You know how I loved basketball since I was little, and we were called 'prodigy' by the other members because we, and the other two were the only first graders who can enrolled into the first string of Teikou basketball club immediately. Then, he became a close one to me; because he's the only one who can understand how I think and we often played _shogi_ together after school, although he never wins against me."

Midorima would like to cut the sentences, because he did _almost_ win once, but the game was stopped by the security; who told them to go home as soon as possible.

"Then, in our second year of high school, I was the captain, and he's my vice, we had a lots of things to handle, and he always stayed by my side. We did face some problems, like Haizaki and his bad behaviors, how we need to maintain the strength of Teikou basketball club in National Championship, and how, our friends, changed."

Ah ya, Midorima remember all of them.

"But I failed, Mom. I failed to encounter the last problem I've mentioned before. In fact, I was the one who changed the most, drastically, after I found it. I lost to Murasakibara and my other half took my consciousness. I did hurt a lot of people, including him."

 _'But Kuroko were the one who hurted the most and had a worse mental breakdown among us.'_

"And you know Mom, after I left Teikou and enrolled into Rakuzan High School, we met again, as enemies. We faced each other in the semi-final round of Winter Cup in my first year of high school. Well, we have to face each other because basically we were enemies at the court."

 _'That time…'_

"But I think I was cruel to him, Mom."

 _'Oh don't tell me you're going to talk about..._ '

"I— when we finished our match, he approached me, congratulated me on my winning. But, I rejected his handshake, I told him, that I want to be his enemy—"

Words keep flowing from his mouth, Akashi does have a lot of things to tell to his mother, but Midorima never expected, almost eighty percent of it was about him. It doesn't even necessary for him, to hear those stories in every word and detail; he did perceive those moments every time he saw Akashi.  
How could he forget about it?

After six months apart, in April, spring as the beginning of their new journey in high school; and met again in winter, as enemies, and how being so unfriendly, cold hearted, until he reached his limit when Rakuzan was having an urgency on their battle with Seirin.

He saw it all, and he never forget for even once, about how it felt so disconsolate of being defeated.  
No need to be dictated; those memories automatically flies, creeping him to his nerves and forming a documentary film in his brain.

"Hey, Akashi..."

Midorima placed his hand on Akashi's shivering shoulder. He blinked at once. He was too busy struggling with his suddenly-pop-out documentary memories of him dan Akashi, so he didn't realize Akashi's eyes were red and a single tears drop across his cheeks.

"I was going to tell him, but— I don't know. My encouragement is tantamount to a scaredy-cat," he laugh vapidly.

"Aka—"

"But I think, I'll going to tell him, right now, Mom."

Huh?

He gasped when Akashi suddenly grab his hands, cover them with his hands. His fingertips were cold, yet shivering at the same time.

"Midorima Shintarou, do you remember the time I told you, about my unfulfilled promise with my mom?"

"Hey, your fingers are cold— maybe we should go—"

"Let me fulfill it, Shintarou."

His unspoken words feel swallowed instantly when he met Akashi's ruby. He locked his gaze at Akashi, who was still holding his hands and take a deep breath frequently. The night air has come and the breeze blows frigidly.

There were only the two of them now, kneeling in front of the grave, facing each other and their hands intertwined.

"Close your eyes," Akashi murmured those words while fastening his grip to Midorima's.

"Hey,"

-x-

He opened in eyes in a sudden move. Shocked. His body felt very stiff and in pain whenever he's trying to move a single finger.

"He's awake! Kurokocchi, he's awake!"

Faintly, he heard Kise's familiar voice and footsteps came closer. Then a stoic face filled his eyesight and a small smile formed.

"Thanks God you have awaken from your nightmare. You were calling his name all-nighter."

-x-

He opened his eyes. He felt like in an illusion. All he see was nothing, as if he doesn't really open his eyes, it's his assumption and his own mind-trick. It's black; dark. He barely can see things.

His eyes weren't worthwhile; but his ears were.

He can hear every single noises (even the bare one; when the petal of the flowers falling down from its vase), and the conversation.

Oh, he thinks, today, Himuro Tatsuya and Nijimura Shuuzou (ya; his Teikou captain has came back from United States and his father gathered his healthiness back) are the one who will fill his ears with new information, gossips, and also _his_ health development.

"So— Shuu, I don't get it... I met them not even a week ago, before I picked you up at the airport, and in the next day, those two have been laying on hospital beds."

"Based on what Kuroko told me earlier, Akashi was visiting his mom's grave on that day; the graduation day. And he also asked— or coerced Midorima to come and accompany him. No one knows; what was Akashi's motive about that, like, all of them were too sudden. The traffic accident too."

Deep silent. He bet Himuro was blinking in confusion and trying to digest all of those information, same as him.

"Wait. So, the reason why they ended up here, in this kind of condition is..."

"Ya, an accident. If I'm not mistaken, the tragedy was done at eight o'clock in the evening. It was neither Midorima or Akashi, I don't know which of them who drove that time, fault. The car was crashed by the truck who was came from the contrary track-road. And ya, their car got smashed and— they were having severe injuries, and critical condition upon their bodies."

Oh, now he remembered a little. He, and him were having a talk during their way back to Tokyo, in intention to had dinner.

And suddenly there was a truck came across with such a high speed. His partner did warn him about it; and they have reached the lowest velocity. But, when you against a drunk driver of a truck, awareness, is not enough.

Pathetically, bad luck was covering them on that time, and a crash couldn't be avoided.

"So, how about _him_?"

"Kuroko and Kise were there. Ah— our baby blue boy has just sent me a message about his awakening. Wanna go greet him?"

He assumed (again) Himuro was nodding; then, the two of them were walking, towards the door, and Nijimura whispered, "Please gain us your consciousness as soon as possible." before he closed the door and leave him all alone.

 _'So... Finally his condition has reached betterment..._ '

His eyelid (again, he felt it as an illusion, well— it is) seemed heavy, his consciousness was being absorbed into a deep black-dimension.

 _'Enough information for today. I'm going back to sleep—'_

The constant syllable of medical equipment of ICCU room in Tokyo General Hospital were the ones who accompanied him to delve into a deep sleep.

-x-

"Mommy, regarding to your unanswered question last week, now I've make up my mind."

"What is it, Seijuurou? It's rare for a fourth grader to have a proper mindset and decision about that?"

"No, Mom. I haven't even decide about how it will be, because it still have a longggg time to go. But for now, at least I want to declare a brief one to you!"

She laughed, her son, still with his elementary school uniform suddenly dashing into her room to tell her his decision about love. Pure love?

At the moment, Shiori wants kiss his chubby cheeks.

"I'm waiting, Seijuurou."

"I, Akashi Seijuurou, promised to you, my Mom, if someone there is someone who is dear to me, I will introduce him or her to you, so you will be able to know him as dearly as I do. So the three of us can be playing together like family!"

"Seijuurou,"

"But, Mom!"

"Hm?"

"If you asked me, about who is dearest, it's you! Even after I introduce him or her to you, realize how dearly and precious he or she is, you're still number one in my heart. I love you, Mom!"

Little Seijuurou dashed again to Shiori who was sitting, leaning back on the bed.

Shiori put her hands on Seijuurou's ruby messy hair, and sometimes small chuckles were loosen from her sheer lips every time Seijuurou suppressed her with his tiny yet adorable figure. (And it's not work. Considering how Shiori was leaning onto the bed).

-x-

In the next day; the one who has gained his consciousness were having another tight sleep in Intensive Care Unit because of all—nighter pain, caused by his strangulated nerves. With the toneless sounds of medical equipment, and the panicked Kise and Kuroko's hysterical cry, as the escorting music to eternity.

-x-

"What kind of promise did you make with your mommy, Akashi?"

"The one which I made in my fourth grade of elementary school. Today is the day to fullfill it."

-x-

"I want the three of us play together, dearly, as a family, forever."

"I'm sure if Seijuurou has made a great decision to accept him as your dear friend, Mommy will like him and treated him the same as my own child too.

-x-

 _Seijuurou wants to keep his promise to his mom, and he made it._

 _The three of them now are having their happiness, in eternity._

-x-

"Congratulations for complying your promise to you mom, _nanodayo."_

"Thankyou, Shintarou."

The two of them were driving across the Tokyo night road. Their surroundings were dark, some light came from the lamps and light ornaments from stores they had crossed. Midorima acted as usual, no one know how his heart actually reacted to Akashi's confession about _dearest friend_ in front of his mother's grave.

"But, I think,"

Sudden silent, Midorima heard a single sigh from Akashi, indicating a depression and frustration.

"I don't deserve to be congratulated."

The speed was slowing down, although the road was empty, it doesn't mean they have to put the highest speed like a racer.

"Why? I think, I'm the one here who is not worth enough to be declared as a _dearest friend,_ by you."

"No, you're the most suitable person. Because like I said earlier, you're the one and only, who can understand me pretty much."

"Exaggerating, _nanodayo._ "

He chuckled, his eyes were capturing a staggered truck. He looked at Midorima, and he saw it too. The sudden exchange of expression.

Ruby and emerald met again, in fear.

"Shintarou, let me say this."

He felt like his way of speaking was slowing down, constantly, compatible with the car's speed for now.

"I'm not exaggerating this. Because—"

"Akashi!"

The sonorous sound of klaxon and the illuminating light were the last things he saw before the dreadful crash happened, ensuing he lost his consciousness when he saw Midorima trying to shield him; sacrificing his body being inundated by the thousands crystals of death.

-x-

 _He did fulfill his promise; but he never have a chance to confess his feeling to his dearest friend._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **What the hell am I making u,u**_

 _ **Ugh,I hope these super late present wouldn't disappoint you, bae.**_

 _ **ugh, sorry for the extremely late, and sorry for the deaths—ehek. well, they are having their happiness in eternity right?:) IYA KAN YAAAA /no**_

 _ **er, this is my first mdak English fanfiction. if there's any similarity from the others—well, everyone does have their imagination flow and develop, right? It was a pure coincidence, because tbh this idea came when I saw a fanart of Akashi and his mother, Shiori /cries/**_

 _ **So, once again, I'm sorry if there's any mistakes, typo, or grammatical error.**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy this story.**_

 _ **Love, Shizuka C.**_


End file.
